Trivial Dream
by Saiya-hime
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha with one goal in mind, to restore his clan. Yet, when he returns his bride elect is not falling to her knees before him anymore. In fact, she is with Naruto. Sasuke must fight the odds and try to win her back. There are more eyes on her for far more then her beauty, they want her healing abilities. Can he protect her or will he lose her forever? Dark themes
1. The Unexpected

It was just another day in the village to her. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and young ninja were playing games that tested their skills much as she herself had done when she was younger. She held her head high as many villagers greeted her. She did this not out of pride for herself, no she did it out of pride for her sensei, for her village that she loved so dearly. She looked out at the carvings in the mountain of the previous leaders of her village. All of them were great in their own ways and all well-known Shinobi. They were the role models of the village and the people that Shinobi wanted to be. She on the other hand did not want that. She was a Kunoichi, a female ninja. Though she was once well known, and made fun of for, her large forehead she had risen to achieve the status of Medical Ninja.

A loud obnoxious voice filled the air and she turned around to happily greet her close friend. His blonde hair spiked out wildly as his bright eyes lit up upon seeing her. Next to him was a pale man with dark hair who wore a false smile on his face. She remained where she was, waiting for them to reach her with a pleasant smile on her face. The blonde didn't hesitate to smile happily as he began to speak. "Hey are you on your way to Granny's office?" she nodded as they continued on their way. "Got any clue what this is about?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It seems to be just a regular call."

"Man I hope it's a B ranked mission! No better yet an A ranked!" he giggled with hope and anticipation.

"Naruto, I highly doubt a Genin ranked Ninja would be given such a dangerous mission." The other said clearly out to annoy the blonde.

He fell to the ground in defeat. "Why do you always gotta bring me down Sai?"

She giggled slightly at her friends antics. It was then that someone flew over them, heading in the direction of the Hokage's office. Naruto perked up and ran a few feet ahead of them. "Look!" he called excitedly. "Even Kakashi-sensei is in a hurry! It has to be important if he isn't running late!" He jumped up and down with joy. "Come on let's go!" he cried as he ran at full speed toward their shared destination.

She stood there a moment as a strong gale whipped her hair back and forth. Something was ominous in the air. What she could not say but she was hesitant. Kakashi-sensei was never early for anything, not even missions so whatever it was that brought this about from him could not be good. The air was thick and tense as Naruto called out to her. Nodding to herself that it was nothing, she followed after them and made her way with her friends, for as long as they were by her side she could take on the very world!

~ツリビアルヅレアム～

"You can't do this! They aren't ready to handle this yet! Don't you see that this will destroy them, one more than the other?!" Kakashi's anger was clearly shown as he paced back and forth in the room.

The Hokage sat behind the large desk with her hands folded neatly on it. Her eyes were hard and set in their decision but worry was still present hidden behind resolve. "Don't you think I know that? What do you think I have waited so long to do this for? I don't understand it fully myself but I have no choice."

He slammed his hands on the desk and looked her directly in the eyes. "It will destroy all that was done in the last two years! Is that what you want?!"

She was unfazed by the outburst but felt terribly sorry for the loss of a good desk that was now splintered under his hands. "It is not up to me if it is all for nothing." She sighed as she motioned for the three to enter the room. Her eyes stuck one on particular.

"What's up Granny?! Come on tell us you got good mission today! An A rank would be great and I can handle it even though I'm technically still a Geni…" she raised her hand and effectively silenced him.

The air grew thick and heavy with tension. No one spoke and no one moved as they waited. The three knew something was wrong and that it was not good news, it never was when the Hokage was purely sober. They glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes hoping that they could answer them. Sadly none of them could.

Almost as soon as the silence was cut by the Hokage's words attention was brought back and the mood lightened some. "I have called you all here for a serious reason. One that cannot be ignored and I need you all to swear that you will not do anything stupid because of it!" she looked them over. All their faces twisted with confusion. "I trust you all more than most; Team Kakashi is one of our best squads out there. Thus I am trusting all of you to handle this as Shinobi." Her eyes narrowed as she locked them on a certain someone.

A confident laugh was heard. "No problem Granny Tsunade! There is nothing that we can't handle as Shinobi!" the knuckle-head's words were reinsured by the others.

"Very well. You may come in." Her eyes looked on at her target, watching each emotion that passed.

All of them turned to see a familiar figure before them. His dark onyx eyes that studied them and their surroundings, the raven colored hair that resembled the bird it was compared to, tone chest visible in his clothes which bore his clan symbol on it to which was unmistakable as it was rare. He was accompanied by three others. Two males and a female, all three were ignored as focus was paid to the one in particular.

Rage coursed through Naruto as he tried to search his emotions. His eyes began to turn red and the ominous chakra swirled around him. He was changing and everyone knew it. If he wasn't stopped he would destroy the office completely. The other readied his sword fully prepared to attack him.

She denied her emotions in place of helping her friend. He was losing it and she knew there was one way to help him. Taking his hand, she smiled and walked in front of him, her gentle hand resting on his cheek as she gave a lighthearted laugh. "Naruto…I'm here, don't rely on his powers when you have all the strength you need on your own." She hugged him tightly as the ominous chakra faded. Arms soon wrapped around her, holding her close to him. "Better now?"

He laughed slightly failing to lie to her. She knew better than that already. His eyes locked with those of onyx.

The other smiled and retracted his sword back into its sheath. "Well well now, it seems the little blossom has finally bloomed." He smirked as he took a step toward her, examining her as one would a potential weapon.

The blonde made a moved toward him but was held back by her. She shook her head and faced the Hokage and her Master. "If that is all, my lady, I shall take my leave." Once she was given permission she faced the man but paid him no mind. She walked past him, ignoring his presence completely.

The red headed woman that was with him frowned at her. Her hand reached up and fixed her glasses. "Hey bitch, who do you think you are passing?! Show your respect now!" She barked out like the bitch she was, turning to the other for any sign of approval to which there was none. She huffed and turned away, clearly angered.

She stopped and turned to him, her emerald eyes narrowed fiercely. "You must forgive me for not bowing before you, _Lord Uchiha_, but I bow to those who have earned my respect." With that she turned and left the office.

Everyone turned to the Uchiha who only found amusement in the statement. Pure amusement. He turned to the others with a wide grin on his face. The blonde ignored him and ran after her. He looked at the three who remained. "What a fun day this is turning out to be." He chuckled.

Kakashi balled his fist as he tried to ignore the unignorable. "It seems…That went better than expected." He choked out.

Tsunade shook her head. "Far worse I imagine. Sai show them to their home, they will be staying here from now on." She motioned for them to leave but the Uchiha made no movement.

"I was told I would reside in the district which rightfully belongs to me." His eyes narrowed angrily.

"And I am true to my word. If you wish to go alone then so be it." She turned around and placed papers on her desk. "I have no time to waist. There is work I need to get done." Once everyone left she let out the breath she was holding in. She soon found her way to the Sake and frowned, looking at the blank papers. "She's not too happy about this…Oh Sakura forgive me."

Naruto searched the village for any sign of Sakura. She was quick when she wanted to be and damn hard to find, if you didn't already know where to look. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before turning and heading toward the training grounds. He knew that was where she would be, deep in the forest past the falls and to the left of the split tree. She always went there when she was troubled, to think. He never bothered her while she was in there, only when she left. He stopped once he found her and stayed outside the gate as she looked over and toughed the names on the pale marble stone. Her fingers tracing the strokes of the carved text slightly warn with age. Her lovely green eyes lowered in sadness, refusing to let any tears fall. She muttered something before knelling down and lighting two incents. She clapped her hands together, lowering her head as she did and prayed.

He lowered himself down as well, to his knees and prayed as well. He prayed for guidance, for peace, for hope and happiness all for her. He prayed to the gods, to their ancestors, to his parents. Once finished he stood up and waited, watching her closely for any sign of instability. She was not as strong as she led on and he of all people knew this. She was a delicate flower that needed to be protected, that needed to be cared for and loved or else it would wither away and die. Just like two years ago, when her world fell apart. He swore it would never happen again and he meant it. He would protect her.

Once she finished, she turned to see him waiting silently with bright sorrowful eyes fixated on her. She could tell he was worried and it wasn't about the Uchiha, it was for her. He had been there for her when she needed someone. He, the most annoying person she had ever known in her life, was her greatest friend. A smile found its way to her petal soft lips as she stood and bowed to the stone. Once out of the gate he gave her a content smile and took her hand in his. She looked down at their hands, at the contrasting skin tone. He was darker than her, far more lively and beautiful while she was pale and ghost like. A hollow shell of who she once had been.

The blonde took quick notice of her mood change and set to correct it, for a smile suited her far better than a frown. His finger curled under her chin, moving her head up to look at him. A deep smile and a loving gaze is what met her jade eyes as she gazed upon his features. Everything about him was unique only to him alone. He gently caressed her cheek, relishing the softness of her skin and the heat that came from it as she began to blush. "Sakura-chan…" his voice was low with love and concern for the one who held his feelings.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. His hand was so warm, so loving. His voice was so pure and loving that she wished he always sounded like that though part of her knew that he would only use it when they were alone. His other hand dipped behind her to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. She didn't fight him nor did she protest. She found something in him that she could find nowhere else and that was in his warm embrace. She opened her eyes slightly when he uttered her name a pleased smile on her lips. He moved his head toward hers. His lips capturing hers lovingly and chaste. He had not gone as far as to soil her purity, though his body urged him for more he denied it for her sake.

Dark eyes looked on with a mixture of emotions. Never had he thought this would happen, that she would allow such from him. A dark smile warped his lips. He would not have returned for no reason. He knew very well what he wanted and it stood before him. He would have it or his name was not Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Confession

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sakura allowed that bastard to kiss her. Never in his wildest dreams did he think she would ever fall for him. He was a baka, no the king of bakas! He was nothing compared to him. He was pure as the kekkei genkai that he bore from his clan, he, a pure breed Uchiha son, the very last living Uchiha, besides his bastard brother whom he never counted. He left them there, deciding it would be best to return to his manor before he did something that would foil his plans. He had come back for one reason and one reason alone and he would not risk the delicate nature of it.

He opened the doors to his long ago home, looking around at the dust covered pictures and antiques that were precious to his ancestry. He walked to the wall nearest him, looking deeply into the symbol of his clan that resided there. The Uchiwa, the paper fan used to strengthen flames while cooking food. He was an Uchiha, the fan that strengthen the will of the village. _'Sasuke-kun, remember that you should always be proud to be an Uchiha. We are a clan that stands strong as individuals, but together we can take on the very world!" _ He ran his hand across the symbol as he recalled his mother's words. "I am proud, I am strong, I am an Uchiha." He whispered.

"Get back here you shark toothed bastard and say that to my face!" a crash was heard as the woman's fury filled the house. "Take it back!" He rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen where he saw his team mates. Team Taka. His eyes narrowed as he looked to Karin as she threw a kunai at Suigetsu in hopes of hitting him. Sadly his head burst into water and the kunai went straight through the rice paper of the door. "Who the hell do you think you are kidding?!" she hissed at him. Once Sasuke entered the room her full attention turned to him. She threw herself at him clearly wanting the embrace that was sure to some. Instead he stepped aside and moved to survey the damage to the rice paper, leaving her to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Suigetsu burst into laughter as he turned to Sasuke who was clearly irritated at the carelessness of his team. "Let me guess you want me to fix it right?" he asked the raven haired leader. He got a glare instead and rolled his eyes. "So where have you been off to? Roaming around this village as if you really cared about it." He huffed as he took the door off the hinges. He laid it flat on the ground and looked for the replacement paper.

"Where I go is none of your concern. Just focus on what I told you and don't cause trouble for me." He barked. Moving to the cabinet he grabbed the extra paper, now covered in a thick layer of dust, and tossed it to his comrade.

"Why are we even here in the first place?" Karin asked as she brushed herself off. He loving gaze upon the young Uchiha. "I don't see why you would want to come back." She gestured to Hokage Mountain which could be seen from the window.

He said nothing and headed for the back door. "Where are you going now?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke froze for a moment and looked out at the horizon. "Out." He vanished from sight leaving them alone once more. Suigetsu frowned and abandoned the work he had been ordered to do. "See ya guys." He shouted as he vanished as well.

Sakura waved good-bye to Naruto as she left Ichiraku Ramen. He had asked to walk her home, as he always did, only for her to kindly dismiss it. She preferred to walk alone, that way she was not obligated to strike or keep a conversation. No, when she was alone she could remain silent; she didn't have to suppress her feelings so they wouldn't show in her face or voice. She could hide them well this way. She stopped suddenly and turned to the moon. It was almost full, just like that night two years ago. She shook it from her thoughts quickly and began down the path again. "You don't have to hide in the trees." She said as she threw a kunai. It hit the tree with a thud, just a centimeter or two from the intruder's neck. She didn't wait long for the Uchiha to come out of hiding.

"I believe you misplaced this." He said calmly as he threw it back at her. She caught it and returned it to her thigh pouch. She held no visible emotion on her face, just a blank look. It was obvious she had changed since he had last seen her. "You could at least thank me." He huffed forging a hurt look on his face. She said nothing; her face remained as a silent mask. Without a word she began to walk past him. Her eyes never looking at him, never sparing him a glance or the slightest recognition. This angered him deeply and he gripped her wrist tightly to hold her still. She stopped but did not turn to look at him, did not fight him. This only served to infuriate him. He pushed her against the tree, trapping her between his arms so she had no chance of escape. "What the hell is up with you?!" he hissed.

She avoided his gaze by looking off to the side. She had no reason to answer him, no reason to care because her only emotion, the only feeling she had was pure hate for him. To keep her orders and not do anything rash, she remained silent.

His eyes narrowed in anger as he tried once more to raise any reaction from her. "Sakura-chan…"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief. Rage took over and she pushed him aside. "What right do you have in calling me that?!" she was referring to the honorific of ~chan. The honorific used for close friends. It appalled her to hear it and the rage flowed from her like a horrifying river. "How dare you! You have no right! You lost that privilege when you left the village! When you left me on that bench!" she pointed to the very one that remained.

He refused to look at it, to acknowledge its presence. Instead he narrowed his eyes at her. What right did she have to tell him what he could and could not say? He was an Uchiha! A proud Uchiha son! His blood alone out ranked her in every way possible. "At least I am of Konoha by full blood!" he hissed, standing tall and proud as he did.

She looked at him with the eyes of a kicked puppy. That was low, even for him. "Don't bring them into this!" she whispered. He was over stepping his boundaries and he knew it. It was meant to hurt, to sting at her very core. She fought the tears, the pain and looked him in his eyes with a newly found rage. "Yet, you deny such a right." With that she turned from him and headed for her house.

Sasuke didn't stop her that time. It had all gone wrong, so very wrong. He sighed and slammed his fist into the tree as he watched her vanish around the bend of the road. He had never meant to hurt her, the very opposite was his goal but she was so stubborn! It was her own fault.

"So, that is why we are here." Suigetsu appeared out of the small puddle with a grin on his face. "Never thought you would take a fancy to a girl, a guy maybe but…" he was silenced by his head being smashed into a pool of water. Not looking back at him, Sasuke stormed off as his head was reconstructed. "You know that really fucking hurts!" he hissed as he ran after his leader. "She's cute, I'll admit to it. Gorgeous actually I wonder if she's sing…" he dodged the second blow and smiled at the other's blushing face. "Bingo."

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you touch her…" he couldn't finish his threat as his teammate threw up his hands in surrender.

"Relax, I don't want her. Sheesh, can't take a joke?" He laughed loudly clearly out to irritate the other. "I'm not in to chicks with small supple breasts, round elegant hips that lead to long cream colored legs that can wrap around your waist as you…" he was gripped by the collar of his shirt and pulled to meet dark onyx eyes.

"If you don't stop so help me, I will beat you until you look worse than Karin!" he snapped. He tossed him to the side and continued to walk. No one was to speak of her that way. No one.

"You really do care about this Kunoichi." He was sincere this time, having previously thought it was all just for a onetime thing. There was something between them and he would find out. Judging by what he had seen Sasuke was hopeless when it came to girls, which was ironic since so many threw themselves at his feet.

He stopped then and looked down. Suigetsu was the only one he dared to call a friend. He knew him well enough to know he was not to type to blabber about things that did not concern him. "I dare to say more of it." He walked forward and looked to the moon. How long had it taken her to move on?

Suigetsu moved in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Then why treat her as you did? I don't fully understand what you two meant by what you said but I can tell it wasn't very pleasant!" He folded his arms and narrowed his violet eyes. He may not be much of a lady's man but he knew a thing or two about them and insulting one never was very pleasant, if she wasn't Karin.

"Those scars run deeply through her, stemming not from her but her parents. They are at fault not her." He moved around him. He should never have said that to her.

The other blinked in confusion. "What does that mean?" he asked following once more after him.

He sighed and looked up at the moon. "Sakura is not a full blooded Konoha ninja. Her father was from another village." He stated his voice lifeless at the claim. He stood there and thought a moment, remembering the past. _'Suki you can trust me, I will take good care of her.'_ As if moving of its own free will his body pivoted on his heel and he darted off toward Sakura's family home. He had to make things right with her. He had to show her he was better than those in the past that had tormented her. He had to mend the damage he had done and open her heart once more.


	3. Appologies

Sakura couldn't believe the nerves on that bastard! How could he insult her family like that! She lowered her head. Why did he even come back in the first place? Rubbing her arm and finding no answer she opened the gate to her family home. "Tadaima, Otoo-san…Okaa-san." She said softly as she removed her shoes. There was no answer in the empty house. Slowly she strolled over to the shrine in the middle of the hall. She kneeled down and picked up the picture. She stared at it fondly recalling when it had been taken. If she was correct it would have been just before their three day mission to the Land of Water. "You'll never believe who came back." She said with mixed emotion. "Uchiha Sasuke."

She waited for a reply, hoping for something anything really that would imply that her parents had heard her. She waited in vain, for a picture could not reply anything but the happy faces of her loving parents. It was useless for her to hope in the first place so she set the photo down and walked to her room. The pinkette moved to her closet and searched for her mother's silk robe. She wore it at night, falling asleep to the warm loving scent.

Sasuke watched from his perch in the tree, his dark eyes scanning the interior and mapping it out in his head. He never meant to watch her like this, but he very well knew she would not allow him to enter her home. The thought had occurred to him to leave a note but it just didn't fit his prideful ways. Uchiha's don't leave notes. Just as he was about to drop from his perch, he turned quickly with his Kusunagi to the other's neck. His Sharingon locked onto those of jade. A smile formed as he threw a kunai over his shoulder and the Sakura inside the home, half naked vanished in a puff of smoke. She was stronger than he remembered but deadly clever. A true match for his own wit and it excited him to see this change in her. Even the look she gave him for spying on her was a mixture of hatred and disgust.

Her eyes narrowed to simple slits but never lost their intensity. She had noticed him for some time since she had entered her home and it disturbed her that anyone would watch. Her mind was set on surprising him, which she knew she wouldn't, and hopefully if unnoticed she would be able to rip his eyes out of their sockets. She had no reason to care for him, not anymore. Not since he had shown her nothing in return and more so of how he was so willing to push aside her confession and abandon her on a bench unconscious where anything could have happened to her. It was cruel and unforgivable. "I never thought the great Uchiha Sasuke would stoop so low as to become a peeping pervert." She growled ignoring the blade at her neck. The slightest moved could kill her, but she knew he was not that dimwitted.

He could only find amusement. "I admit the circumstances do not favor me but I assure you I never meant to peep. I wanted to see if you had already gone to bed." He was satisfied with his answer. Truthfully he had no reason to explain himself but if it is what had to be done.

"Knocking would have worked as well." She kicked back onto another branch of the tree, sitting on it and swinging her legs back and forth carelessly. "Don't try to insult me with obvious lies Uchiha." She pulled out a kunai knife just in case, twirling it around in her finger. She was not in the mood for games, not from him. "So why did you come? To annoy me further or insult my family some more?"

He allowed her to escape the range of his blade; he had no intention of killing her. He watched her curiously as she toyed with him even mocking his intellect. Though her mind was not on his. He examined her body in the moon's pale light. Her skin seemed to glow under the silver light, her hair shining like a celestial maiden from the tales his mother once told him, her eyes shining like the rarest of gems that only she possessed. His eyes could see the excellent chakra control that she had been known for; even he wasted minute amounts of it. It was impressive, even more so for her to be an internationally known Medical Ninja with skills far surpassing that of the very woman whom trained her. She was truly a rarity in all aspects of beauty, skill and intellect. Something that his mother possessed as well. Sakura was his ideal bride, the woman he wished to bear him the heirs he so desperately wanted. "I came to regret that comment. Please accept my apologies."

She rolled her eyes before laying her head down to rest on her knee. "Don't hold it against me if I have a hard time believing you. I don't remember ever hearing of an Uchiha apologize to anyone before. They have pride issues you know."

Sasuke made quick note that she referred the Uchiha's in the present tense. That she would not stoop so low as to open that wound. Though the insult was still there. "We are not known for apologies." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree. "Truthfully, I can't recall the last time I was sincere about an apology. It's customary I guess."

"So it's customary to insult my family and force a false apology?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He was trying to piss her off, to get her to act on impulse but she knew better. She would not break her orders so easily. "If that is all, then…"

"Sakura-chan listen, I know you don't want me back here but I do intend to stay, as long as I have a place here." He smiled inwardly knowing she could do nothing about it.

She hopped from the tree and landed on her feet, turning toward her house and smiled. "I never said I wanted you to leave. I just don't want to be near you." She walked off into her house without a further word nor willingness to hear what he had to say.

The proud Uchiha could only smile at her. She was far more interesting the more he talked to her. Yes he will admit she was still annoying but not as much as she had been in the past. It was as if she was reborn into the perfect Kunoichi, a woman worth fighting for. A woman who would sire strong children, beautiful children, Uchiha children. She was the only Kunoichi worth his time and effort.

He had not expected to capture her with in the first day or even the first week. This would take time and clever maneuvering. So, with the first day at a close he jumped from the tree and headed home, a large smirk planted on his face.

She sat in a tree looking over the documents of the mission she was to carry out. She had not slept very well at all that night but she would never let anyone know about it. It would only cause the others to worry and pester her for answers that she did not want to give up. Sasuke's return did upset her. Anyone could see that. She took great care to avoid him and his team. It's not that she was afraid of them, she just did not want the confrontation.

Sai stepped into the clearing, the place that the team would meet before the mission, and was stopped dead in his tracks. Her hair pooled around her neck like a beautiful pink scarf, her red qupào dress fit snuggly around her body accenting every curve she held, the light from the morning sun illuminated her lovely cream colored skin, her emerald eyes shining brightly as she looked over the files in her hand. He abandoned the abstract drawing he had in his hand and moved to start to draw what he could see, even going as far as to add the detail of the patches of sunlight that made it through the tree. She was beautiful, a perfect vision of grace and charm. It was captivating to the artist.

"More abstracts?" her voice was kind. She knew he was there, she could sense him. A soft smile found its way to her face.

The pale Shinobi plastered a smile on his face before turning back to his drawing. "No, I have taken a liking to the broken patches of sunlight in the trees." He would have to be sure to finish the abstract as well. "You know women ask for trouble when they wear that kind of outfit."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Sai was not the best at emotions and understanding of social norms but he was accustom to repeating things he had heard and trying to use them in, what he deemed, the proper context. "You were hanging out with Genma-san again?" the man could be a total jerk at times but meant well.

He nodded slightly, far too absorbing in finishing his work. Once finished he closed he book and placed it in his back pouch. "We are teamed up again. Why is it that I'm always teamed up with Ugly?"

She chuckled at his comment knowing he was messing with her. "I don't know, maybe it's because we're an actual team?" She sat up in the tree and swayed her leg back and forth playfully. "So who else is coming do you know?" she asked as he moved to lean on her tree.

"Can't say for sure Ugly, but I'm, sure it's most likely Naruto or perhaps even Ten Ten." He joked knowing full well that she was not an option.

"Oh haha, you were defiantly with Genma if you're thinking about traveling cross country with two Kunoichi." She jumped from the tree and stretched a bit.

He blinked dumbfounded before smiling falsely. "But isn't it common for a Kunoichi to travel with two Shinobi?" he ducked avoiding one of her punches. "As hostel as ever I see."

"Get over here and I will show you hostel!" she hissed at him. She was only playing around, much as he was. Sakura would never kill him, he was a great friend.

"Oh I have a question…" he said stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm listening…" she said laughing as she did.

"What does, second base mean?"

She was stopped in her tracks and her face grew brightly. Sai had not just asked her that, did he? "W-Where on earth did you hear that from?" she thought a moment before speaking. "Ebisu-san was there too wasn't he?" Sai nodded and she threw her hands in the air. "In what context was it used?" She really hoped it was about baseball, she really did.

He forced a laugh before continuing. "They had asked Naruto if he had gotten to second base, but they weren't playing baseball so it made no sense to me." He had said nothing to the guys about it but rather he chose to come to Sakura because she had told him that if he did not understand something or understand his emotions she would try and work it out with him. He watched her emotions shift form embarrassment to anger and back.

"BAKA! What did Naruto say?" she asked her fist shaking at her side. She was beyond pissed if that is what they thought of her. How could any man think so lowly of a woman was beyond her. Her father had always said that women could be just as great as men and that no matter what she was never to take crap from one.

Sai held his hands up and tilt his head to the side. "He was quite upset, even tried to punch Ebisu in the face if Genma had not stopped him. Even Genma said that wasn't good." It was the truth; Sai had yet to fully understand how to lie using false emotions. Whenever he tried it was slightly forced and Sakura was quick to catch on.

Sakura's mood had changed. This time she was smiling, like a child so innocently and so pure. Sai quickly tried to get out his book in time but it was too late, it had faded and was now impossible to draw from memory. Defeated, he shut the notebook with a faceless Sakura in it. There was no way he would miss it a second time.

Sai then turned to the where Sakura was facing; looking off just slightly to his left and up in the tree. Perched like a dark bird for which he as named, sat Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
